


Sigue Besándome

by sekaiwosikideitehoshii



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Fix-It, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Sickfic, veraverse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaiwosikideitehoshii/pseuds/sekaiwosikideitehoshii
Summary: 一些为George deValier的Bésame Mucho而写的小片段，大部分发生在战后。
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Sigue Besándome

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sigue Besándome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676792) by [honeybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun/pseuds/honeybun), [Sabo (Sabou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabou/pseuds/Sabo). 



> 感谢作者的授权！也请去原作支持！

在战争终于结束之后，花园似乎从炮火中迅速恢复了过来，紫藤抽条吐芽，将小房子的背面用淡紫色团团簇拥起来。薰衣草挤挤攘攘地开满了通往草地的小路，所以每当费里西安诺和路德维希进行他们的晚间散步时，总是会或多或少地压弯一些花茎。安东尼奥也正是在这里找到了最宁静的地方，眺望郁郁葱葱的托斯卡纳，一派安静与祥和。如果时间凑巧，他还可以听到圣吉马诺的钟声。

有时他可以一整天都坐在那里。现在生活的节奏与以往截然不同，更像他孩童时代熟识的意.大利了。没有战争年代疯狂的攫取，密林中惊起尘土与烟尘的爆炸，有时几乎让人觉得觉得战争从未发生过。如果他在那里坐了太久，罗维诺就必然会来找他。他的鞋底在走过小路时与碎石摩擦得吱嘎作响，冰块在他拿来的杯子里与杯壁叮叮当当地撞在一起。

“只有老年人才会这样坐着放空。你已经是老头子了吗？”罗维诺冒犯的语气无法掩盖他言语背后的爱意。安东尼奥知道有一段时间——相当长的一段时间——他恐惧着他的意识会永远被迷雾笼罩。像往常一样，他的话语是他隐藏真正的忧虑的一种方式。

安东尼奥愉悦地闭上眼睛，感受罗维诺微凉的手掌抚过他前额的卷发。

“能和你一起变老是多么无上的祝福。”安东尼奥回应道，一如既往地避开罗维诺的话，找到能够刺痛他心脏的东西。

罗维诺也同样发现了。自从战争结束后，他改变了很多。他再也没有那样的愤怒和痛苦，对安东尼奥也是一样。他到底是怎么做到的？

他继续顺着安东尼奥的头发，另一只手把饮料递给他。

“你不会开始赏鸟了吧？”罗维诺轻声开了个玩笑。

“有金翅雀，今天早上刚飞过去几只。”安东尼奥回答到，虽然罗维诺看不到，但他的声音里带着笑意。

他的手臂还有些不灵活，就像现在一样，但至少它还能动。他伸手搂过罗维诺，压着对方的手臂，手指伸进了他的衬衫里。

罗维诺的心在颤抖，胸口的悸动就像一只受了伤的病鸟。自从安东尼奥和费里经历了那样的事后，它就几乎不再被允许毫无负担地跳动。但费里和他的那位路德维希现在很幸福，并且随着安东尼奥一天天好转，他慢慢地也允许自己有所希望。

“你知道我爱你，不是吗？”罗维诺面对着托斯卡纳晚春一片生机勃勃的绿色轻声说到。这是新的开始。

安东尼奥的手盖上罗维诺的，然后握紧，他的呼吸都染上了一点笑意。“当然了，我一直都知道。”

就像这样简单。黄昏笼罩山头，安东尼奥拨弄着罗维诺的手指，接着亲吻他的指尖，把自己的脸颊靠在了罗维诺的掌心里。


End file.
